


Transfer Time

by SelarahMorgan



Series: You're a Wizard Ianto! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Wizard Ianto, post-canon harry potter, pre-series 1 torchwood, torchwood/harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelarahMorgan/pseuds/SelarahMorgan
Summary: Ianto's life is about to get more interesting when his boss tells him he's being transferred to Torchwood 3
Series: You're a Wizard Ianto! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Transfer Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my You're a Wizard Ianto! AU crossover between Torchwood and Harry Potter. Don't expect regular updates, most stories will be self contained one-shots so that I can write and post as inspiration strikes. Most of my writing focus is on a larger Torchwood AU project which I will hopefully begin posting soon.  
> Thanks to my sister for beta reading this!

Ianto Jones’ idea of fun was not writing a report for his boss with a quill and ink on parchment. What made it even less fun was when he had nothing to report on. He found that working as a junior researcher for Torchwood was never dull. There was always some new artefact to study or some alien device that had been misidentified years ago and needed recategorising. While this was all well and good, Head Auror Stanley would not even be remotely interested unless a magical item had been mistaken for something alien.

This was something that had happened a grand total of twice in the 4 years that Ianto had worked in the Torchwood Tower, but someone had to do his job apparently. He wasn’t about to complain. While he did miss some things about the wizarding world, Ianto loved working with the alien artefacts that crossed his desk. Each posing a new challenge for his brain to puzzle over.

So, with a resigned sigh, Ianto signed his lacklustre report and slipped it into his desk drawer, along with his writing materials, to be posted by owl when he returned to his flat at the end of the day. About to resume his Torchwood work for the day, Ianto twisted around in his chair as the sound of the office door opening behind him reached his ears.

George Mathews, Ianto’s supervisor, had stuck his head round the door and was asking Ianto to join him in his office. Puzzling over this, Ianto stood to follow him, curious over the development as Mathews typically ignored him unless his quarterly update on his current project was due and Ianto knew that was still 3 weeks away.

“Take a seat Mr Jones.” Mathews said, waving a hand in the general direction of the chair in front of his desk as he sat down himself and called up an email on his monitor.

Ianto perched on the edge of the uncomfortable metal chair and waited as Mathews perused the text in front of him briefly. Eventually he turned back to Ianto and laced his fingers together, leaning his elbows on his desk. “Yvonne has asked me to provide her with the name of my least essential researcher. Congratulations Jones, you’re being transferred to Cardiff as their new archivist.”

Ignoring the obvious insult, Ianto simply asked, “When are they expecting me sir?”

Obviously already bored with the conversation, Mathews leaned back in his chair and picked at his nails. “In 3 days. You have the rest of today to pass your project notes onto one of your colleagues and your personnel file will be transferred after your arrival. Don’t ask me why, I have no idea.”

Hiding his irritation behind a professional mask, Ianto politely inclined his head. “Very well sir, is there anything else?” After receiving a negative reply and a quick dismissal, Ianto rose and fled the presence of his rather infuriating boss. Sometimes Ianto wasn’t sure how he managed to restrain himself from jinxing the man after some of the things Mathews would say or do.

Back in his own small office (a storage cupboard in comparison to Mathews’ opulent one), Ianto reflected on this new development. While it was true that Auror Stanley had arranged it so that he would be recruited by Torchwood London, Ianto saw no reason that he couldn’t continue to look out for objects of magical origin in the city he grew up in. Afterall, the rift that ran through Cardiff surely must spit out more magical artefacts from different times than London were able to come across accidentally.

Somewhat reassured by these musings, Ianto was quick to compile his reports together and email them directly to Mathews. No way was he going to be blamed by one of his soon-to-be ex colleagues for adding to their workload. Let the stuck-up arse deal with it. After making arrangements for the contents of his small flat to be shipped to his family home for the time being, Ianto occupied the rest of the workday by snooping around in the files of his new team-mates.

By appearances the Torchwood 3 team was small and operated in a much more laidback fashion, as opposed to the bureaucracy of Torchwood 1, under the leadership of one Captain Jack Harkness. The man’s records were in a shambles, with no identifiable recruitment date and the more Ianto dug, the more references to a Captain Harkness he found as far as the digitised records at T1 went which was all the way back to the 1940s. He had heard rumours about the Captain of course, but Ianto decided to reserve judgement of the man and any supposed longevity for the time being.

Doctor Owen Harper and Suzie Costello were also listed as active field agents with T3, but one name caught Ianto’s eye. Toshiko Sato.

Barely containing an exclamation of shock, Ianto took a moment to sit back in his chair and rub at his eyes. It was a name that he was unlikely to ever forget. She had saved his life after all and he hadn’t seen her since before he had started his probationary year in Auror training.

It would be so good to see her again and Ianto smiled to himself as he thought of their reunion. She’d probably have heard the cover story of his death when he’d joined Torchwood and since T3 would not be receiving any of his personnel files until after he arrived, (Hartman and her control issues, ugh) Ianto would be able to surprise her.

Yes, he thought, transferring to Cardiff was going to be a good thing for him.


End file.
